


Pumpkin Spice Latte

by Leviathan25, RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)



Series: My Chemical Bromance [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bromance, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Humor, Love, M/M, Meeting Again, Old Friends, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan25/pseuds/Leviathan25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/pseuds/RoseRedBookworm
Summary: Hugs between best friends can even make people you haven't met in a long time question your sexuality. At times like this a Pumpkin Spice Latte and matchmaking tips are totally needed!- Kinda a sequel to "My Chemical Bromance" -





	

They were waiting in line at their local Starbucks again. Gerard and Frank standing beside each other as usual and holding hands, while Jamia and Lindsey were right behind them, already used to their bromance, followed by Mikey and Kristin.

Waiting to be able to order their drinks Frank had already started to ramble about how Gerard should totally draw him, surfing on a wave made out of Pumpkin Spice Latte.

"Why does it have to be Pumpkin Spice Latte though? Why not just a simple Frappuccino?", the older man asked with a hint of confusion on his face.

"Really Gee? You're going to buy me one today of course! Isn't that obvious?", came the immediate answer from the grinning man.

"I want a Caffé Mocha honey!", Lindsey chimed in.

Gerard's pained expression wasn't enough to hold Jamia back though.

"I'll take a Cinnamon Dolce Latte then.", she stated simply before diving back into a discussion about the newest Batman comic with Lindsey.

The redheaded male just sighed, giving up on even trying to argue and just looked at his younger brother, knowing that he would demand to get a coffee for free too.

"Kristin takes a Caramel Macchiato and I want a Flat White. Should we already get us a place to sit?", he said with a bored expression, not even waiting for an answer, dragging his wife with him to an empty table already.

Gerard sighed again accepting his defeat and looked at Frank who had started to poke against his arm. The young male had a sweet smile on his face and stood up onto his tiptoes, grabbing the other man's face and kissing him on the cheek just as the people who had been first in line left the queue and they were standing right in front of the barista.

Feeling his face flush, Gerard gently pushed Frank away a bit and coughed quietly before looking at the guy who was going to take their order. He was met with kind brown eyes, a friendly smile and an impressive fro, all belonging to the one and only Ray Toro.

"Ray! What are you doing here? Well, uhh.. forget that! Obviously working, but uhm.. since when? Damn! I haven't seen you since that one time in-", the redhead stopped himself before he could start to really ramble and smiled slightly while Ray started to laugh.

"I've missed you too man! Just taking some extra shifts to earn some more cash for a new guitar. You know how it is..", Toro replied before shifting his gaze to the woman who had wormed herself between Frank and Gerard.

"I see you're still with Lyn-Z then.. got me a bit worried there. Nothing against LGBT and stuff.. was just confused because you never seemed like the type to just change your partner so fast.. especially since you have a daughter.", he explained himself and looked at Frank and Jamia, who had taken her place at the short male's side, questioningly.

"No worries Ray! We're still married, all good! The short ass, who won't leave my husband alone, is Frank. They're having this bromance thing going on between them. The nice woman there is Jamia, Frank's wife. Nice to see ya again!", Lyn-Z declared.

"I'm not a short ass!", Frank nearly shouted, earning him a few disapproving looks from strangers while his friends looked at him pointedly and he just mumbled something into Gerard's sleeve, which he had reclaimed, before sneaking his arms around the taller man's waist.

Gerard patted his back absentmindedly before hugging him back and letting his head rest on top of Frank's head. He could hear the younger man sighing happily, making him smile, too.

"So.. can I get ya something? On the house since I haven't seen you in a while.", Ray said, observing the sweet interaction between the two hugging men.

The taller one nodded excitedly and rattled down their order before thanking the barista and joining Mikey and Kristin at their table together with Frank still buried in his arms and their wives following. After sitting down, Frank was still holding onto Gerard and hiding his face in the older man's shirt, they told Mikey about meeting Ray and easily enough started talking about random topics until the barista suddenly appeared, putting down their drinks, looking at the door nervously and squishing himself beside Mikey.

"Whatever you do, don't tell the girl there that I'm here! Please guys!", he whispered before slouching down on his seat a little bit more.

Mikey just arched an eyebrow, while Gerard turned around slightly, glancing at a nice looking woman who was just looking around as if she was searching for someone.

"Hey! You there! Yes, you! If you're searching for uhh... this Ray guy.. he's over here!", Frank exclaimed loudly after abruptly standing up.

The girl's face lit up happily and she started to come over, while Frank dropped down on Gerard's lap who looked at him with wide eyes before shrugging slightly and grabbing the shorter man's drink to offer it to him.

He gladly accepted, pressing his lips onto the older male's cheek again, while ignoring Ray's angry stare and his other friend's chuckles. He felt safe and happy on Gerard's lap and maybe he had even done his new friend a favor. At least he had some experience with matchmaking, having started his own bromance only a few weeks ago, so what could possible go wrong?

These were Frank's satisfied thoughts as he watched Ray's head drop down onto the table before it snatched up again right after that and the barista smiling shyly at the woman who had sat down beside him, blushing a little.

He leaned against Gerard a bit more, snuggling up to him happily and slurping his awesome Pumpkin Spice Latte.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have been talking to @Leviathan25 about the tweet that inspired her to write a fanfiction and we kinda decided to transform it into some cute little stories, this is one of our ideas that we decided to share with you!  
> The three of us will probably write some more little Starbucks Bromance stories so stay tuned for more! I hope you like it <3 check out the first part of the series, too please! 
> 
> -xo Chelly


End file.
